Woman Without A Face
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: When a young woman named Michiru Kaioh moves to the small village Daisuka, she quickly finds new friends...and love that won't be appreciated from others. FINISHED!! ^^v
1. Default Chapter

Woman Without A Face 

Author's Notes: The following story is very loosely based on Mel Gibson's movie "Man without a face" (isn't Mel a hottie?). I do not own Haruka or Michiru, but I own the plot and everything else, and if you steal it I'll hunt you down! (just kidding ;-) )

I dedicate this story to Sammy, my very nice colleague who beta-read it.

Michiru Kaioh carried her last suitcase in the house she had bought in the small, sleepy village Daisuka, locked the door behind her – a habit you can't get rid from one day to another after living in Tokyo twenty years -  and straightened her back. She frowned when her spine cracked loudly before opening all the curtains to allow the last sunlight shining in before dawn came. When she opened the curtain of the bedroom window, she saw another house that stood approximately two hundred meters away. Behind the window that she could see from her position, a tall, athletic built person stood, looking over to her. Following a sudden instinct, Michiru raised her hand and greeted the person. The greeting wasn't returned; instead the man or woman in the other house turned off the light. Michiru pouted and yawned. "I guess I'll go to sleep now." She said to no-one in particular, since she was alone in the house. "There's a lot of work for me tomorrow." No sooner said than done, Michiru undressed and put on her pajamas. She climbed into her bed and soon fell asleep. 

The next morning, the loud barking of two dogs in front of her window awoke her. Michiru sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes and yawned when outside someone let out a shrill whistle, followed by a husky voice shouting: "Rover, get back here! And you too, Lord!" Michiru peeked out of the window only to see two black Labradors running around in the garden that belonged to the other house and a tall, blonde man standing with the back to her, throwing sticks for the dogs. Michiru watched with amazement how the bigger of the two animals caught one of the sticks from mid-air. She quickly opened the window and called outside: "Good Morning!" The man flinched and glanced at Michiru over his left shoulder. "Morning." He then said, not too friendly. Michiru gave an inner sigh when the man whistled his dogs to him and started to walk towards his house. "Don't you want to introduce yourself to me?" she shouted after him. "After all, we're neighbors!" The man stopped dead in his tracks and answered, without turning around. "Haruka Tenoh." Before Michiru even had the chance to say anything, the man walked away.

Later that day, Michiru drove down to the village – her house stood on the only hill of Daisuka – to buy a few groceries. The owner of the small village shop, a _very old man named Goemon, greeted her warmly, assuring her that she was "the most beautiful woman in the whole village", and kissing her hand. Michiru was flattered and smiled at the man happily. "So, what do you need, young lady?" Goemon asked. Michiru handed him her shopping list, and he packed all the needed groceries into old-fashioned brown paper bags, much to Michirus enthusiasm. "You're lucky that it's Tuesday." Goemon informed her while shuffling through his store and packing all the things Michiru needed. "Why?" the aqua haired woman asked suspicious. "Usually I close at six o'clock, but every Tuesday I leave the store open until seven." Goemon informed her. As soon as he had finished his sentence, the sound of a car engine converged outside. Goemon looked at his watch and smiled. "Punctual as ever." He said, bend down behind his counter and put two paper bags filled with various items on it. The old man gave Michiru a pleading look and asked: "Could you please leave now?" Michiru frowned, but agreed. "Sure." She paid her groceries, picked the two bags up and made her way towards the door. Suddenly the door was pulled open from outside, and Haruka entered the store. She spotted Michiru and turned her head to the right side as quick as a flash, so Michiru only could see the left side of her face. "Good evening, Ma'am." She mumbled. "Good evening." Michiru greeted friendly. She left the store and got into her car, shooting another glance at Haruka before starting. __"That is weird." The aqua haired woman thought to herself. __"He behaves as if he doesn't want me to see his face. But why? From what I could see, he's kinda cute." (A/N: remember, Michiru still thinks that Haruka is male ^_^) Finally, Michiru decided that she had other things to worry about and drove off, up to her house._

It was dark outside. Michiru sat in her comfy chair, eating potato crisps and watching a cheesy romance movie on TV when a weird noise came from her front door. Michiru frowned and walked over to the door when the noise came again, this time accompanied from barking. _"It's one of Harukas dogs!" Michiru thought to herself, grinning. She opened the door, and a big black Labrador jumped into her hallway, barking and tail-wagging. "Hey", Michiru grinned, went down on her knees and examined the dogs tag. "So you are Lord. Where did you leave Rover?" The dog barked again and looked up at her, his tongue hanging out. Suddenly, a husky voice yelled on the street: "Lord! Where are you, you little bandit?" Michiru decided to take the chance that was offered to her, grabbed Lords neckband and led him out of her house, into the front garden. "Mister Tenoh!" she called out, causing the tall blonde to flinch. Haruka turned halfway around to Michiru, again only showing the left side of her face. Lord barked at the sight of his owner and pulled with all his might to be set free from Michiru. Michiru smiled and let go of the dog, and it immediately ran to Haruka. The tall blonde got down until she was at the dogs height and greeted him with a small chuckle. "There you go, annoying our new neighbor. Shame on you." She scolded playfully. Michiru smiled at the scene and walked over to her fence. "Oh, he didn't annoy me. He's a real cute dog, really." Haruka gave her a look and straightened to her full size of 178 centimeters, pulling her darkblue baseball cap deeper in her face in the progress. "You think so?" she asked. "Why, of course. Mister Tenoh…" Michiru was interrupted bluntly from Haruka: "I'm not a Mister, I'm a woman." „Oh!" Michiru called out, embarrassed. "Sorry about that." Haruka just shrugged and turned her back on Michiru to walk away, but this time Michiru was determined not to let this happen. She quickly walked out of her front garden and followed Haruka, calling out: "Hey, why are you so rejecting towards me?" she asked with hint of snappiness in her voice. Haruka again refused to turn around and answered: "I have my reasons." "Oh, come on." Michiru sighed, catching up to Haruka and taking her arm gently. "Look at me." She begged softly. _

Later at night, Haruka didn't know what made her fulfill Michirus beg. Maybe it had been the gentle tone in the smaller woman's voice, or the wish to finally be accepted from someone. However, she turned around and allowed Michiru to look at her face.

Michiru had counted on a lot, but not on the sight that was exposed to her when Haruka faced her. The right side of the taller woman's face was terrible scarred; as if by a miracle, her eye had stayed unharmed. Michiru could see that the scars that covered Harukas right side of her face reached from her temple over her complete cheek down to her throat and neck. Haruka stared down at the polished tip of her boots and waited for Michirus reaction. "Dear God." The smaller woman now whispered, reaching out and gently touching Harukas scarred cheek. "How did this happen?" "Car accident." Haruka mumbled almost inaudible. She still didn't dare to look at Michiru, but looked up surprised when Michiru took her hand. "That's the reason why you were so rejecting?" Haruka nodded and was surprised again when Michiru smiled at her. "It's not hard to understand, Haruka. But you should know that I do not judge people by their looks." Haruka smiled back weakly, her smile was not more than a small raising of the corners of her mouth. "Most people say that. Until they meet me for the first time." Was the bitter answer. Michiru smiled again and tapped Harukas arm. "I just made fresh coffee, do you want to come in with me and have some?" she then asked. Harukas eyebrows jerked up in pure surprise. "Well, I…I'd love to." She finally managed to say. Michiru beamed. "Great! So, let's go inside then." Haruka nodded, and the two of them made their way to Michirus house. 


	2. Default Chapter

„Please, take a seat in the living room." Michiru begged her guest after both women had taken their shoes off. Haruka just nodded and walked into the living room while Michiru went into the kitchen to get the coffee, sugar, milk and two cups. When she finally came into the living room, Haruka sat on the edge of the couch, looking extremely uncomfortable. She was playing around with her baseball-cap and looked everywhere, but not at Michiru. "Hey." The aqua haired woman now said. "Relax. I won't eat you or something like that." Haruka looked at her, a small smile on her lips. "That's not what I fear, Miss Kaioh." Michiru put the tray down and offered Haruka some of the coffee. "Sugar, milk?" she asked politely. "No, thanks. I drink it black." Haruka answered. Michiru poured some of the coffee into Harukas cup, earning a "Thank you". "You're welcome. Hey, I think your dog is jealous." Michiru giggled. Lord, who laid on the floor and eyed her suspiciously. "Wouldn't surprise me." Haruka admitted. "It's been a long time since I was at someone else's house. Or since someone else than me was at my place." Michiru sat down next to her and gave her a friendly look. "I don't have to ask why, Haruka." She informed her, and Haruka nodded silently. "But I don't think that it's okay." Michiru continued. "The people shouldn't judge you after your face." Haruka sighed. "But they do. And you shouldn't tell anyone that I was here. It could bring trouble for you." Michiru frowned. "You think so? I don't think that it's other peoples business whom I invite for coffee." "Usually, they wouldn't mind." Haruka replied. "If you would invite someone else than me." "Is it that bad?" Michiru asked softly. Haruka shrugged and finished her coffee. "I should go now." She then said. "You surely have a lot of work to do." Michiru nodded, and Haruka whistled for her dog. Lord jumped up and exposed a big puddle of pee on the carpet. Haruka blushed deeply – as far as she was able to – and scolded her dog: "You little pig!" Turning to Michiru, she apologized: "I'm very sorry. I'll pay the cleaning." "Oh, it's not a tragedy." Michiru replied. "I wanted to lay a new carpet anyway, so it's no problem." "I could do this for you." Haruka offered. "You know how to lay a carpet?" Michiru asked surprised. Haruka nodded. "I can do almost all repairs in a household." She said, sounding proud. "Cool." Michiru grinned. Haruka smiled at her and put on her baseball-cap. "Come on, pig, let's go." She commanded to her dog. The animal barked, and the two of them left the house. Michiru walked back into the living room to put away the dishes, when outside four or five motorcycle engines roared. Lord started to bark like crazy, and Michiru thought that this couldn't mean anything good. She quickly hurried to the front door and opened it, looking out. Four beatniks on heavy motorcycles encircled Haruka and the barking Lord; one of the guys screamed: "Hey, gristle yap! Want a beer?" And with the last words, he threw an empty beer bottle after Haruka. It hit her on the shoulder, and she got down on her knees in obvious pain. "Oh, the poor sludge face is hurt!" another one of the guys laughed, making the others chuckle too. "Leave her alone!" Michiru shouted in pure anger. _"Now! Or I'll call the police!" The four boys flinched and shot Michiru an angry look. The tallest of them threw another bottle, and it hit Lord on the side. The dog howled in pain, and Haruka yelled: "You bastard!" she jumped to her feet, her hurting shoulder forgotten, and launched herself at the beatnik. Her fist hit his jaw, and he almost fell from the motorcycle. "Stop that!" Michiru yelled. "I'll go calling the police now!" The beatniks quickly decided that now was the best time to leave and drove off. Michiru, on the other hand, hurried over to Haruka who kneeled next to her dog, checking if he had been hurt from the bottle. "Haruka, are you alright?" the smaller woman asked concerned. Haruka nodded and got up again, rubbing her shoulder. "It was a mistake to do this." She then said. Michiru frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You shouldn't have helped me. Now they'll attack you too." "What did you expect me to do, stand there and watch how they beat you up?" Michiru asked angrily. "You just could've gone back into the house!" Haruka snapped. She sighed and continued talking in a gentler tone. "You won't make yourself friends if you help me, Miss Kaioh." "Listen", Michiru started, "You've already been at my house drinking coffee. I guess everyone will hear of that, so why can't we be friends?" "You don't seem to understand." Haruka answered softly. "That you invited me for coffee probably will be tolerated as a one-time mistake. But if you keep helping me and insist on being friends, the village will hate you." She straightened up, her face showing a slight expression of pain. "It would have been better if I didn't accept your invitation. And your carpet should be laid from someone else. Lord, get here!" The dog ran over to Haruka, obviously perfectly well, and before Michiru could say anything more, the blonde woman had turned around and walked away in the direction of her house._


	3. Default Chapter

When night had came, Michiru laid in her bed unable to sleep. She thought about the beatniks that had attacked Haruka and about the sadness she had seen in the taller woman's eyes when she had told her that it would've been better if she had not accepted the invitation. "Why are they so mean to her?" Michiru thought to herself. "Just because of her face? That is so childish." She sighed and rolled on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, Michiru fell asleep.  
  
The same time, Haruka sat in front of her TV, not really paying attention to the movie she watched. Her dogs Rover and Lord laid next to her, Rover was chewing around on the couch - a habit Haruka had never managed to get rid of on him - and Lord enjoyed the crawls Haruka gave him absent-minded. The tall blonde was thinking about Michiru who tried so hard to gain her friendship. "Why is she doing this?" she thought to herself. "Why in the world does she want my friendship? The friendship of a scarred freak?" Haruka sighed and turned off the TV. "Get up, you two lazy thugs. Time to go to bed." The dogs immediately obeyed her command and followed her to her bedroom. Haruka laid down, Rover and Lord on the right and the left side of her bed. Soon, the blonde had fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning, Michiru didn't want to work in her household, but go for a walk. No sooner thought than done, the aqua haired woman was walking down the path that led to Harukas house. On pure coincidence of course. Michiru was humming softly to herself when she passed Harukas house and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard beautiful piano music coming from the living room window. Michiru sneaked over to the window and peered inside. Haruka sat with the back to her at a black piano and played, a song Michiru had never heard before. The aqua haired girl raised her hand and knocked the window. Haruka flinched and spun around, almost falling from her seat. When she spotted Michiru, a brief smile crossed her features, she went to the window and opened it. "Hey there", Michiru grinned. Haruka raised her eyebrows and asked: "Do you often spy into other people's rooms?" Michiru gave her best innocent look. "Spying? Me? Never." "Yeah right." Haruka answered, smiling broadly. Michiru made a vague gesture to the garden behind her. "Wanna go for a walk with me?" Haruka considered this for a moment. "Yeah, why not. My dogs need to have a walk anyway. Wait a second, I'll be right there." The blonde closed the window, and Michiru heard the dogs barking. Shortly afterwards, Haruka came out through the front door, dressed in blue jeans, her leather jacket and her base ball cap on her head. Her two dogs followed her, both looking happy. Michiru smiled and knelt down to greet Rover and Lord. When she had finished that, she straightened up again and asked Haruka: "How's your shoulder doing?" "Fine, thanks." Haruka answered. "I've got a nice bruise, but nothing too bad." Michiru shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe that they hurt you just because you are different." Haruka just shrugged and didn't answer. The two started to walk towards the small forest that was behind Harukas house, the dogs running a few meters ahead and barking like crazy. Michiru looked after the two animals and smiled. "They are cute." She stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah, aren't they." Haruka agreed. She bent down to the ground, picked up a large wooden stick and threw it far away. Both dogs ran in the direction the stick had flown and got into a dusty fight when they reached it. Michiru watched them amused, but Haruka sighed. "Great. Now I'll have to bath them when we're at home." "And that's bad?" Michiru asked. "Yeah, cause afterwards the whole house is swimming." Haruka informed her, and Michiru giggled amused. Haruka gave her a little smile and whistled. Her dogs ran over to the two women, barking loudly and jumping around. "Go now and piss." Haruka commanded. "I don't want you to do it in the living room again." The two animals obeyed their "master", ran to a nearby bush and emptied their bowels. "You want to go back home or continue the walk?" Haruka asked Michiru. "Oh, I should go home. I have to assemble my cupboard." Haruka seemed deep in thought for a few seconds, then she spoke up. "I could help you. If you want me to." "That would be very nice." Michiru smiled, happy that Haruka finally seemed to accept her friendship. Haruka just shrugged and said: "But don't tell anyone. I don't want you to be attacked because of me." "Why are they so mean to you, Haruka?" Michiru asked softly. Haruka gave her a bitter smile. "Guess why. What do you think why Goemon opens longer for me on Tuesday? He doesn't want me to get attacked from the blockheads that live in that village." "As I already said", Michiru answered, "I don't mind that. Usually I judge people after their character and not after their looks." Haruka lowered her gaze. "Thanks, Miss Kaioh." She said hoarsely. "I.I really appreciate that." Michiru smiled before saying: "Oh, and please call me Michiru. Haruka." 


	4. Default Chapter

Haruka smiled and nodded at Michirus offer. „My pleasure, Michiru." The two women smiled at each other before they made their way home. Haruka locked her dogs into her garden and followed Michiru to her house, since she promised her to assemble her cupboard. 

The loud sound of hammering echoed through Michirus house while the aqua haired girl readied two glasses of iced tea in her kitchen. She took the glasses and walked into the living room where Haruka was kneeling on the floor. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up, she had four or five nails in her mouth and was busy with hitting a sixth one into the wood. Michiru watched how a small trail of sweat made it's way down over Harukas scarred cheek, and a weird feeling rose inside her. "Hey, are you thirsty?" the aqua haired woman now spoke. Haruka nodded, put the hammer away and wiped the sweat from her brow. Michiru handed her the glass and watched with amusement how Haruka gulped it down with one big swallow. "Now now, slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." The smaller woman teased. Haruka grinned at her and pointed to the almost finished cupboard. "Look, I'm almost done." Michiru admired her new friend's handwork. "You are really good at such things, Haruka." The aqua haired girl said. "Thanks." Haruka answered. "After I had four tradesmen staring at my face instead of doing their work, I decided to fix broken things myself." Michiru didn't make any comment about that, and Haruka was thankful about it. She lived in Daisuka for six years now, and it had been hell for her. The first year, Haruka had earned a lot of pitiful looks, then the rumors had started. Soon the only one who had been tolerating her down in the village was Goemon, and he had started to keep his store longer open just for her after an incident with the mayor who had prompted her to stop buying her groceries in Goemons store. And now, from one day to another, there was someone who accepted her the way she was and didn't tease her about her looks. Haruka still couldn't believe her luck, but slowly she started to open up towards Michiru. "Hello! Earth to Haruka!" the aqua haired girl now said. Haruka flinched and gave her friend a shocked look. "Sorry, I was in thought." She said afterwards. Michiru smiled and patted Harukas back. "That's okay." The two women grinned at each other, and Haruka picked her hammer up again. She took the nails back into her mouth, much to Michirus amusement, and continued building the cupboard together.  

One hour later, the blonde was finally finished and presented her work to the stunned Michiru. "Haruka, that's perfect! I'm sure this cupboard will stand forever." Haruka blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Thank you!" Michiru called out, throwing her arms around the surprised Harukas neck and cuddling her. Haruka looked down at the smaller Michiru, and teal eyes met blue ones. Sparks flew through the air when Haruka and Michiru locked their eyes, but suddenly Haruka cleared her throat and looked away. "You're welcome." She murmured. Michiru let go of her and said: "Thanks again, Haruka. May I invite you for dinner? As payment?" "That's…that's nice, but I'm afraid I have to decline." Haruka answered while packing her hammer and nails into the bag she brought. "Another time, okay?" "Okay." Michiru answered softly. "Have a nice evening, Haruka." "Thanks, you too. See you." And with that, Haruka quickly left Michirus house. 

One hour later, Haruka sat in her living room, her head in her hands, and thought about her dilemma. _"If I fall in love with Michiru, I'm in big trouble." The blonde thought to herself. __"Maybe she really wants my friendship, but I'm sure that she won't love me. She probably isn't  a lesbian, and even if she would be, how could she love someone like me?" Haruka sighed and turned on the TV._

_"That is weird." Michiru thought to herself the very same time. __"When I looked into Harukas eyes, it felt so…right. And that odd feeling I had in my stomach afterwards…could it be that I'm falling for her? Yeah, I know that I'm gay, and Haruka is such a nice person…but I only know her for three days now!" Michiru let out a heavy sigh and stared at the cupboard Haruka had assembled for her. __"If she just would let me get close to her." Michirus thoughts were interrupted when her doorbell rang. She frowned, checked her watch – who visited her at such a time? – and stood up to answer it. When she opened the door, an elderly man stood on her doorstep, looking at her with cold gray eyes. "Yes please?" Michiru asked politely, despite the man's unfriendly stare. "I'm Yamada Satoshi." The guy now introduced himself. "My pleasure. Michiru Kaioh." Michiru answered. "I know who you are!" Satoshi snapped. "You threatened my son!" Michiru frowned. "If your son is one of the beatniks who threw empty beer bottles at Haruka Tenoh, yes I did." "What my son and his friends do to that freak is none of your business!" Satoshi shouted at the startled Michiru. It took the aqua haired girl a few moments to recover, then she snapped back: "Oh yes, it is! After all, Haruka is my friend! And if you call her a freak again…" "Then what?" Satoshi jeered. "Are you going to hit me? Oh, I'm so scared now." "You better be." A husky voice suddenly came from behind. Satoshi spun around only to see Haruka standing at the fence, her two dogs beside her. _


	5. Default Chapter

Satoshi eyed the two growling dogs fearful and quickly answered: „No. Miss Kaioh and me, we…just had a little discussion. Right, Miss Kaioh?" He turned to Michiru, who considered to tell Haruka about the "freak", but then decided against it. "Right." She answered sweetly. "Could you please leave now, Mr. Satoshi? I have a lot of work to do." "Sure. I'll leave. Sure, right now. Good bye Miss Kaioh. Have a nice evening." Satoshi babbled while he backed away from Michirus house and moved over to the fence. He turned around and let out a shocked gasp, since Haruka suddenly stood only an inch away from him, her eyes blazing with anger. "If you bother Michiru again, it will have consequences." She threatened. Satoshi just stared at her scarred face and said nothing. "Do you understand?" Haruka now hissed, and Satoshi slowly nodded, still staring at her. Haruka glared at him in such an evil way the he got scared and decided to leave as fast as possible. "Thanks." Michiru said when the man was gone. "You're welcome." Haruka answered, but she didn't sound too happy. Michiru walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her friends arm. Haruka looked at her, she saw Michirus gentle eyes and the sympathy that shone from them, and suddenly all her piled up emotions burst free. A racked sob freed itself from Harukas throat, and sudden tears blurred her vision. "Oh, Haruka." Michiru whispered, pulling her friend into a gentle hug. Haruka buried her face into the aqua colored hair of the smaller woman, sobbing into it so hard that Michiru thought her heart would be torn apart from the desperate sounds. "Shhht." Michiru whispered, stroking Harukas shaking back. "Shht. Calm down. Everything will be alright." Finally, after a seemingly endless time, Harukas sobs got softer and finally stopped. Haruka straightened up again, letting go of Michiru in the process, and wiped her red eyes out. "Sorry about that." She mumbled hoarsely. "Hey, it's okay." Michiru answered, patting Harukas back while talking. "You needed to get that all out, Haruka." Haruka gave her a weak smile, pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and blew her nose. Michiru smiled back and made a vague gesture towards her house. "Now Satoshi surely will tell everyone about our friendship. Why don't you come in and have dinner with me?" Haruka considered this suggestion for a second and agreed. 

"I hope you like Pasta Bolognese." Michiru said while she stood at the oven and stirred the sauce to keep it from burning. "Sure", Haruka answered while she watched her two dogs with a frown. "Rover! You are supposed to _eat the ham Michiru gave you, and _not_ to spread it over the whole kitchen!" she then scolded. Michiru giggled while pouring paprika into the sauce. "Don't mind that, Haruka. I'll clean it afterwards." Haruka sighed and watched her dogs while Michiru poured the spaghetti into the boiling water. "In twenty minutes we can eat." She announced, and Haruka nodded. "Thanks." She then softly said, and Michiru turned around to her with a surprised look. The surprise turned into happiness when Haruka added: "For everything."_

"That was so good." Haruka informed Michiru while leaning back and stifling a burp. Michiru smiled at her guest and stated: "Everything I cook is good." "I guess I can believe you." Haruka answered, grinning broadly. Michiru giggled and asked: "Do you want dessert? I have ice cream at home." "What flavor?" Haruka replied. "Chocolate." Came the answer, and Haruka brightened up. "I love chocolate ice cream." Michiru smiled and searched through the fridge until she found the precious object. Haruka watched how Michiru put two large portions of ice cream into two glass bowls, and her mouth watered. Michiru walked over to the desk and handed Haruka her ice cream. They both ate in silence, and when they were finished, a burp escaped Haruka. The blonde blushed and quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry!" Michiru giggled. "That's okay, Haruka." She burped herself, and both women broke into fits of laughter. 

"I can't believe Kaioh made friends with the freak!" Satoshi told his buddy Hiroshi at the local bar. Hiroshi just shrugged. "Let her be. We'll just treat Kaioh the same way as we treat Tenoh." He suggested. Satoshi frowned and considered this thought for a moment. "But we can't insult her like Tenoh." He then said. "Or do you wanna call her a sludge face too?" Hiroshi pouted. "You are right. And if we start some rumors about her? That worked perfectly well with Tenoh." Satoshi thought about this suggestion, but finally shook his head. "That won't work. Tenoh refused to leave our village, why should Kaioh leave? And now that these two are friends, they won't mind if we spread rumors." Both men gave a heavy sigh and gulped down their beers. _"I will find a way to chase them away from here."_ Satoshi swore to himself. _"You can be sure about that, Tenoh. I will get rid of you someday." _


	6. Default Chapter

While Satoshi and Hiroshi thought about their evil plans, Haruka and Michiru were having fun playing dice poker. "Poker, I won!" Haruka called out, grinning broadly. Michiru showed her tongue to her before she informed her friend: "I'm lucky we didn't play strip poker. I would be naked by now." Haruka broke into fits of laughter, and Michiru watched her amused. _"I wonder if she laughed like that since she lives here before." The smaller woman thought to herself.  Haruka finally calmed down and wiped her eyes out. "Dear God…" she managed to say between two chuckles, "I haven't had such a laughter fit since…" The blonde stopped in mid-sentence and laughed again. Michiru also laughed and reached over the desk to pat Harukas hand. The blonde flinched at the touch, and Michiru gave her an odd look. "Sorry." Haruka apologized quickly. "But I'm not used to…" she stopped and looked down on the desk. "Used to what?" Michiru asked softly while her fingers enclosed Harukas. "To anyone interacting in such a gentle way with me." Haruka answered almost inaudible. Michiru stood up, walked around the desk and set down next to Haruka, putting one arm over the taller woman's shoulders. "Then you'll have to get used to it. I love it to hug people." The aqua haired girl informed her friend. Haruka gave her a little smile, and once more their eyes met. Michiru looked into the taller woman's teal eyes, and right in this moment she didn't see the scars or anything else. She looked directly into Harukas soul, and what she saw was a lonely woman filled with bitterness. Gently, Michiru reached out and caressed Harukas left cheek before her hand came to a rest in the taller woman's neck. Michiru pulled Haruka close to her, and their lips met in a soft kiss. Haruka closed her eyes and responded to it first, but then she suddenly pulled away, a shocked expression on her face. "I'm…I shouldn't…" she stammered. Michiru opened her mouth so tell her friend that she didn't had to be, but before she could do so, Haruka had stormed out of the house. Michiru was left at her kitchen desk, her face buried in her hands._

Harukas fist hit the punching ball in her cellar, causing it to swing around wildly. Her dogs sat in the corner fearful; usually their master was calm and friendly, but both animals felt that something was wrong today. Haruka kept mauling the punching ball until her fists hurt, then she sank to the floor. Lord and Rover moved over to her hesitating, Lord giving a small little bark and looking at her with sad eyes. "Hey." Haruka said hoarsely, stroking her best friends. "Sorry I frightened you." She sighed and patted Rover's head, causing a happy bark from him. That was when footsteps came down the stairs that led into the cellar. "Haruka?" The blonde looked up in surprise, only to see Michiru standing in the doorway. The smaller woman's eyes were red, and it was clear that she had been crying. Haruka straightened up and looked down on her feet. "Sorry about the kiss." Michiru now softly said, on the verge of tears again. "I didn't want to…I don't know what came over me, but…" "Michiru." Haruka interrupted her softly, stepping closer to her. "I'm not mad at you. I just…I just can't believe that you could love me. Like I love you." Michiru looked up at her, the sadness in her eyes replaced by sudden joy. "Why shouldn't I love you, Haruka?" she asked softly. "You are such a nice and kind person." Haruka swallowed hard and looked down on the floor again. "But how can you be in love with someone like me?" she asked hoarsely. "How can you love someone who isn't able to look at himself in a mirror?" Michiru embraced her friend and whispered into her ear: "Because it's your inner beauty that counts for me. I don't care about your face or anything else, Haruka. _I love you." "But…but it's not __right!" Haruka called out, although her heart screamed to stop it. "Loving me will only bring you misery, Michiru." She then added in a softer tone. Michiru opened her mouth to say something, but Haruka didn't let her. "It's better if we stop all contact, Michiru." She said, her heart being torn apart. "It's better for you. I couldn't stand to see you hurt just because of me." And then, Haruka turned her back on Michiru, tears filling her eyes. Michiru didn't know what to say, and she prepared to leave. "If you change your mind, come to me." She softly said to Harukas back. "I'll wait for you, Haruka." When Haruka didn't react, Michiru finally left. As soon as she was gone, Haruka broke down crying._

_"Why did she do that?" Michiru thought sadly while running home. __"Why did she reject me? Why, oh dear God?" She hurried into her house and threw herself onto the couch in her living room, sobbing into the pillars so hard that she almost got sick from it. "Oh God, I love her so much…" Michiru cried, her heart hurting like hell. __"I have to convince her that I don't mind if the village people pick on me." She suddenly thought. That was when the lights in her house went out and left her in complete darkness. _

A/N: Dammit, I should stop writing such sad scenes! I had to cry when I wrote that *hangs head in shame* For anyone who doesn't get it why Haruka rejected Michiru: the brave blonde doesn't want her precious friend to get attacked from the village people. The next chapter won't be so sad, I promise ^^v 

Ja ne

Cloud D. 


	7. Default Chapter

„Great." Michiru murmured to herself. "Seems like the saving decided to go in holiday." The aqua haired woman let out a heavy sigh and decided to ask Haruka for help. She carefully made her way to the door through the dark living room when she heard a strange noise coming from the front door. She frowned and tiptoed over to the hallway when she suddenly bumped into a person that had just entered her house. Michiru screamed in fear and lashed out with her fist, feeling how it hit soft flesh. A surprised "Gah!" sound came, and the person fell to the floor. Michiru just prepared to hit the person again when he or she suddenly yelped: "Michiru, don't! It's me!" Michirus fist stopped in mid air. "Haruka?" she asked surprised. The blonde nodded and came to her feet, rubbing her nose. "You have a strong hit, Michiru." "Sorry." Michiru blushed, happy that Haruka couldn't see that in the darkness. The two women stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Haruka spoke up. "I saw that your lights went out. Did your saving go on holiday?" "Yes." Michiru replied. Haruka produced a flashlight and switched it on proudly. "Where's your fuse box?" she then asked. Michiru pointed to a door and answered: "Down in the cellar. Shall I come with you?" "Yes please." Haruka begged, and the two made their way down to the cellar. Michiru led her friend over to the fuse box, Haruka opened it and worked around for a few minutes. Michiru watched her back while she tried to fix the saving, and sadness crept up inside her. _"I love you so much, Haruka…please be with me." She thought to herself. Haruka finished her work and closed the fuse box. "There you go. Light should be working now again." "Thanks." Michiru answered softly. Haruka was just about to make her way back to the stairs that led up into the hallway when Michiru stopped her by taking her arm. "Haruka…" The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, but refused to turn around. "Michiru, don't." she said in a husky tone. "It's not good for you to…" Before she could finish her sentence, Michiru interrupted her. "I think I'm old enough to decide this myself, Haruka. And I __want to be with you. I love you, and I don't mind if anyone picks on me!" Finally, Haruka turned around to face Michiru, although this was hard – the only light in the room came from the flashlight Haruka held in her hand. "That's what you are saying now, Michiru." She answered almost inaudible. Michiru stepped closer to her, taking her free hand. "And that's what I'll be saying in four years. Or in forty." Haruka looked down at her, her lips quivering. "I'm afraid to get hurt." The blonde then whispered. "Since six years, I live here alone, the only company were my dogs…and now you come and tell me that you love me, but…I'm afraid you…" Her voice cracked, and she swallowed hard. "You're afraid that I don't love you and just do this all out of sympathy, right?" Michiru asked softly, and Haruka nodded. "I would never do that, Haruka." Michiru promised. "And I would never hurt you." She reached out and gently caressed Harukas face, touching the scars without any shyness. Haruka closed her eyes and enjoyed the touches of her love, her heartbeat increasing. "Tell me what you want, Haruka." Michiru whispered. "I want to be with you." Haruka answered softly. Michiru smiled, pulled the taller blonde down to her and they sank into a deep kiss._

Later, both woman sat in Michirus living room. Or, better said, Haruka sat. Michiru had her head in her lover's lap and enjoyed Harukas hand that ran through her hair. The blonde smiled down at Michiru and bent over to kiss her. "Do you want to spend the night here?" Michiru now asked softly. Haruka frowned. "You know, my house is only two hundred meters away…" she started, only to receive a light hit on the head from her love. "I know that, silly! But that's not what I meant." Haruka realized what Michiru was talking about and blushed. Deeply. "Oh! Well…of course, thank you. ^_^ " Michiru giggled at her girlfriend, and they kissed again. "Fine", the aqua haired girl then said, "let's first have a shower – together – and then go to bed. Deal?" "Deal." Haruka agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

The next morning, Michiru awoke in Harukas strong arms. She smiled at her sleeping, newfound lover and snuggled up closer to her. Haruka mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake up. A mischief smile spread over Michirus face, and she started to tickle Haruka. The blonde grunted and finally woke up. "Morning!" Michiru called out, only to be greeted from another grunt. "Not a morning person, huh?" the aqua haired girl giggled. Haruka just groaned and refused to stand up. Michiru sighed and wriggled herself free. "I'll go and make breakfast, honey." She announced. Haruka grunted in approval and turned on her stomach, pulling the covers over her head. Michiru smiled and left the room.


	8. Default Chapter

Michiru just had finished making breakfast when the kitchen door opened and a tired looking Haruka came trotting in. "Hey." Michiru smiled. "Finally got up?" "More or less." Haruka answered, yawned and stretched. Michiru offered her a cup of coffee, and she accepted it thankfully. The aqua haired girl sat down on her lover's lap and gently kissed her good morning. "I'm so happy you decided to be with me." She then sighed. Haruka smiled and patted her leg. "If anyone picks on you, just tell me, honey." She said, and Michiru grinned. "Okay, sweetie." The two of them kissed again when their peace was disturbed by the phone ringing. Michiru sighed, stood up and answered it. "Moshi moshi? … Hi mom!" Haruka came out of the kitchen and stopped next to Michiru, gently caressing her love's back while she talked on the phone. Michiru smiled at her before talking on. "Sure you can come on a visit, mom. … yeah, the house is finished. … Oh, and there's someone I want you to meet." Harukas eyes bulged out, and she looked at her girlfriend shocked. "Of course it's a woman!" Michiru now said. She listened and giggled. "Yeah right. Don't even think about stealing her!" Haruka gave her an odd look, and Michiru smiled at her. She listened to her mom again and then surprised said: "You'll be here today afternoon? You're fast! … Yeah, I know you always are. Okay, Haruka and I will be at home. … Yes, Haruka is the lucky one *sigh* Okay, see you later. Love you!" The aqua haired girl hung up the phone and turned around to face Haruka. "My mom will visit us today." She announced happily. Her happiness turned into a frown when she saw the worried expression on her lover's face. "What is it?" the smaller woman asked suspicious. "Do you really want me to meet your mother?" Haruka asked worried. "What if she doesn't approve me?" Michiru realized her love's dilemma and smiled. "Haruka, it was my mother who taught me to judge people after their character and not their looks. She will love you." Haruka scratched the back of her head. "You're sure about that?" "One hundred percent." Michiru replied, kissing her love afterwards. "Okay." Haruka finally gave in. She checked her watch and frowned. "For heaven's sake, I completely forgot about my dogs! I hope they didn't pee yet!" Michiru giggled and tousled her girlfriend's hair. "Just wait five minutes, I have to get dressed." She then said. "Then we can go on a walk with your doggies." "Okay." Haruka answered smiling. Michiru hurried into the bedroom to get dressed while Haruka leaned at the wall casually, waiting for her. That was when someone knocked at the door. Haruka moved over and opened, only to see Satoshi standing on the doorstep. When he saw who had opened, the man took a step back.. "Yes please?" Haruka asked coldly. "I…wanted to talk to Miss Kaioh." Satoshi finally managed to say, staring at Harukas face all the time. "She's getting dressed." Haruka answered, still as cold as ever. "Do  you want to wait or leave a message?" "Uh, I'll wait. Thanks." Haruka saved her breath and leaned on the timber set, trying to ignore Satoshi staring at her scars. "Do you have them everywhere?" the man suddenly asked. Haruka glared at him. "What?" "Those scars. Are they just in your face or over your whole body?" Haruka felt violent anger rising inside her, but she forced herself to stay calm. "I don't think that this is any of your business." She answered. Right in that moment Michiru came from the bedroom, dressed in a long darkblue skirt and a white blouse. "Oh, hello Mister Satoshi." She greeted friendly. "Hello Miss Kaioh." The man answered, obviously happy that he wasn't alone with Haruka anymore. "Can I help you?" Michiru asked politely. "Well, yes, I hope you can. See, there's this meeting tomorrow, down in the local bar." Michiru frowned. "Meeting? What meeting?" "All town inhabitants meet once a month, at the bar, to discuss local problems. We'd like you to come and introduce yourself to us, since you just moved here." Satoshi explained. Michiru smiled, a wicked plan forming in her mind. "Yes, I think we will come." Satoshi blinked. "We?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be. "Well, my mother and me. And Haruka, of course." Haruka tried to hide the grin that wanted to spread over her face when she saw Satoshi's shocked look. "Well…I guess that's okay…" He looked at Haruka, who still leaned on the timber set, a cool expression on her face. "See you tomorrow, then." The man said. Haruka just nodded, and Satoshi quickly hurried away. Michiru closed the door, turned around to face Haruka – and both women broke into fits of laughter. "Dear God!" Michiru panted between her giggles, "did you see his _face? I thought his eyes would fall out!" Haruka had bent over, her hands on her knees, and laughed so hard that tears ran from her eyes. Finally both women calmed down, and Michiru said: "I hope you don't mind that I said you will come too." "No, don't worry. When you are with me, I can face those dumbheads down there." Haruka smiled, and Michiru kissed her happily. "Great. Let's go get your dogs, then."_


	9. Default Chapter

Haruka and Michiru walked through the forest, holding hands, while Rover and Lord were running far ahead of them. Haruka was in an unusually good mood; she whistled while the two women walked through the wood, and a little bit later she suddenly growled at Michiru and yelled: "Here comes the forest monster!" Michiru shrieked and ran away, chased from her lover, until they reached a small glade. Haruka tackled her girlfriend, and the two of them landed in the soft grass, Michiru on top of Haruka. Haruka looked up at her lover smiling and ran a hand through her aqua colored hair, and Michiru bent down. The couple shared a long, gentle kiss while the two dogs barked in the distance. A small moan escaped Michiru when Harukas tongue entered her mouth and the kiss deepened. Finally, the two women broke apart, both out of breath. "I love you." Haruka whispered hoarsely. Michiru smiled. "I love you too, Haruka." The couple kissed again before they stood up. Haruka whistled for Rover and Lord, and the two animals came running with their tongues hanging out. "Time to go back." Haruka informed her two friends. She took Michirus hand into hers, and all four of them made their way back home.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. "Honey, I think your mother is here!" Haruka called out to Michiru who was taking a shower. "Thanks sweetie!" Michiru shouted back, quickly jumped out of the shower, dried herself off and put on her long dark green bathrobe. Haruka took a seat in the living room, feeling extremely uncomfortable again. Meanwhile, Michiru opened the door and greeted the woman that stood on the doorstep. She looked a lot like Michiru; their eyes were the same, but her hair was a hint darker and already had gray streaks in. "Michiru, honey!" the woman now called out, and Michiru smiled and hugged her mother. "Welcome, mother." "Thanks, honey." The two of them smiled before Michiru took her mothers hand. "Haruka is in the living room. Do you want to go to her while I get dressed?" "Sure, I'm keen on meeting the person you love." Her mother grinned, and Michiru smiled. "Fine. I'll be right with you, just give me two minutes." The older woman nodded and walked into the living room. Haruka, who sat on the couch, literally jumped up to greet here. "Oh, you must be Haruka!" the older woman called out, rushing over to the stunned blonde. "Well…yes, yes I am." She stammered. Her surprise got even bigger when Michirus mother grabbed her and pulled her down to her, kissing her on both cheeks. "I'm Sakura." She informed the speechless blonde. "N-nice to meet you." Haruka stammered, blushing. "My pleasure." Sakura grinned. That was when Michiru entered the room, finally finished with getting dressed. "Mother, don't embarrass her!" she scolded when she saw Harukas red face. Sakura chuckled amused. "But why, dear, I didn't embarrass her." Haruka just stood there, gaping at the two woman in sheer disbelief. "Oh yes, you did." Michiru answered sternly. "Excuse me", Haruka suddenly butted in, "but…are you two _always like that?" "Yes." Came the unison answer, and Haruka grinned from ear to ear. "Good. I think I like that."_

Later that day, it happened that Sakura and Haruka were alone in the kitchen, since Michiru had developed the sudden urge to go down in the village and buy something for dinner. Haruka leaned on the table, her arms crossed over her chest, and watched how Sakura cleaned the whole place. "Hey", the older woman suddenly said, looking at Haruka smiling. "Could you help me here please? I have to remove that cupboard, so I can mop the dust away." "Sure." Haruka replied, walked over to Sakura and pushed the cupboard aside. "I'm happy my daughter chose you." Sakura suddenly said, catching Haruka completely off-guard. "Really?" the blonde asked surprised. "Yes. You seem to be a very nice and kind person, Haruka. The kind of person my daughter deserves." Haruka looked down on the floor, asking the question that was on her mind since Sakura had arrived. "And you don't mind…that?" the blonde asked, making a vague gesture at her scarred face. Sakura laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "Honestly, no I don't. I judge people after their character. And yours seems to be a good one." Haruka gave a weak smile. "Your daughter said the same thing to me. But I'm afraid that someone will try to hurt her because she's with me." Sakura smiled and patted Harukas back. "If anyone hurts my daughter, I'll rip his head off." She stated matter-of-factly. That was when the phone rang. Haruka went over and picked up the receiver: "Moshi moshi?" "Haruka, it's Goemon." The old shop owner panted into the phone. "Come down here fast. Michiru is in trouble." Haruka slammed the receiver down, grabbed her jacket and ran out to her car, followed by a fearful Sakura.


	10. Default Chapter

Haruka ran out of the house, jumped into the car and started the engine. Sakura barely had enough time to close the car door, since Haruka already stepped on the gas and drove down the curvy street that led into the village. She pulled her car to a stop in front of Goemons store with screeching tires, quickly climbed out of the car and ran into the store. Goemon already waited for her at the cash desk, and the poor man almost had a heart attack when Haruka grabbed his collar. "Where is she?" the blonde yelled at the old man, panic in her voice. Goemon pointed over to the door that led to the stock and yelped: "They took her back there! I'm sorry, Haruka, I couldn't help…" he trailed off when Haruka let go of him and ran over to the stock. She kicked the door open and found herself in a complex room that was filled with shelves and cartons of various kinds. "Michiru!" the blonde yelled, fear for her love rising inside her. No answer. Haruka decided that storming forward could bring her in trouble and started to sneak through the stock, followed by a panting Sakura. The two women made their way through the labyrinth of shelves until they heard Satoshi's voice. "Now tell us, girl, did you already fuck?" Harukas face turned red with anger, and she gritted her teeth. Spying around the corner, the blonde saw her beloved Michiru with her back to a shelf, Satoshi and Hiroshi in front of her. And Satoshi was _touching her. Seeing this, Harukas temper overtook her, and she ran over to the two men, shouting on top of  her lungs. "Leave her alone, you goddamn piece of shit!" Satoshi and Hiroshi, who both hadn't had the slightest clue that Haruka was here, spun around and stared at her with shocked eyes. "It's the freak!" Hiroshi yelled. Haruka launched herself at him, and her fist crashed into his stomach. He fell to the floor in a limp heap, and Satoshi backed away. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out and flung herself into her lover's arms. Haruka held her tight and stared at Satoshi with sheer hate in her teal eyes. "If I ever see you touching her again, you are dead." She threatened. Michiru buried her face in Harukas chest, and the taller woman slowly stroke her love's back. "Come on, Michi, let's go." The blonde whispered into Michirus ear, and the three of them made their way out of the stock. Haruka reached for the doorknob when Satoshis voice came. "As dead as the woman you had in you car?" Harukas hand froze in mid-air, and Michiru was shocked when she saw how all the color drained from her girlfriend's face. "Haruka?" Michiru asked worried. "Haruka, are you alright?" "Oh, didn't she tell you?" Satoshi taunted behind them. Michiru turned around to look at him. "Tell me what?" she asked. "It was an accident." Haruka suddenly said hoarsely. Both Michiru and Sakura shot her worried looks. "Yeah, and because it was just an __accident you were charged for murder, right?" Satoshi answered. Haruka spun around and yelled at him: "The accusation was dropped! There was no trial!" "But that doesn't prove that you aren't guilty!" Satoshi replied, as calm as ever. "Face the truth, Tenoh, when you had your nice embellishing accident, _you killed your sister_!" "__NO!" Haruka screamed, and before Sakura or Michiru could react, the tall blonde had ran out of the stock. "Haruka!" Michiru yelled, quickly following her love. "Haruka, stop!" However, the tall blonde was a fast runner. And before Michiru even had left the store, Haruka was gone._

"Why did she run away?" Michiru sobbed into her mothers hair. "Why, mom? Why didn't she wait for me?" "I don't know." Sakura admitted. "Did she tell you about the accident?" Michiru shook her head. "No. I just know that she was scarred in an accident, but I didn't know that someone died." The aqua haired woman gave a heavy sigh. "I guess she was afraid to tell me. She probably feared that I could leave her when she told me about it." "How stupid." Sakura sighed. "If Haruka says that is was an accident, I believe her. You should go looking for her, Michiru." Michiru nodded and asked: "Will you stay here? In case she comes back?" "Sure. Now go and look for her." Michiru nodded one more time and quickly hurried out of the house. 

One hour later, she found Haruka at the local cemetery. The tall blonde stood with her back to her in front of a gravestone; Michiru couldn't read what stood on it since Haruka blocked her view. "Hey." The aqua haired girl now softly said. Haruka didn't turn around, nor did she say something. She didn't react at all. Michiru put a gentle hand on her lover's shoulder and spoke on. "Haruka…I don't mind what Satoshi said." Finally Haruka dared to face her, and to her shock Michiru had to see that the tall blonde had been crying. "He was right." The scarred woman now whispered hoarsely. "I killed my sister in the accident. And I was charged for murder."

A/N: Whew, that story turns out into a novel! It's getting longer and longer. I wonder if I will make it over 10.000 words…? However, there will happen some more until it's over. 

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk


	11. Default Chapter

„But...the trial was dropped...?" Michiru asked unsure. Haruka nodded and turned back to the gravestone. "That doesn't matter for me, Michiru. I killed my sister." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Michiru pulled her love close to her, stroking her shortcut blonde hair. "But Haruka, it was an accident." When Haruka didn't reply, Michiru led her to a nearby bench, and the two of them sat down. "Do you want to tell me about it?" the aqua haired woman asked gently. Haruka just nodded, but stared at her boots for a few minutes. Finally, she started to talk. 

"It happened six and a half years ago. My sister – her name was Kaori – and me were driving home from a birthday party." Michiru realized how hard this was for Haruka and gently took her hand. Haruka swallowed hard and tried to blink back some tears before she continued talking. "We both had refused to drink alcohol, and I was sure that we would make it home safe…but…there was another driver…he was drunk, and he…" Harukas voice cracked, and a sob wrenched itself from her throat. "He crashed into the passengers side of the car." The blonde then whispered hoarsely. "The gas tank exploded, and there was a huge fire…that's how I got scarred. I managed to free myself from the car, but Kaori…she burned to death in the flames." Haruka buried her face in her hands, and her voice came muffled and tearful. "I tried to save her…I really tried…but she was penned in the car, and I couldn't get her out…" "And why did they charge you?" Michiru asked. "My parents wanted to see me in prison…they thought and still think that her death was my fault." Haruka answered hoarsely. "Oh, Haruka." Michiru whispered shocked, unable to believe that parents could do something like that to their own child. "The accusation was dropped…but my parents still blame me for Kaori's dead, and they hate me." Haruka finished her story, and Michiru hugged her close. "That is so terrible, Haruka." She whispered, holding her love close. Haruka looked up, sudden fear in her teal eyes. "You aren't going to leave me now, Michiru, are you?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Of course not!" Michiru answered, gently kissing Haruka afterwards. "I love you, Haruka. And now that I know about your accident, I know that it wasn't your fault." For the first time since Michiru had found her, Haruka managed a weak smile. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Michiru. I couldn't stand loosing you now." Michiru smiled and patted her lover's hand. "I'll always be with you, Haruka. No matter what." The aqua haired woman made a vague gesture towards the way that led away from the cemetery. "Shall we go home now, Haruka?" Haruka just nodded, Michiru took her hand and the two of them made their way home. 

Back at Michirus house, Sakura already waited, as nervous as ever. She had taken Harukas dogs down to her for company, and the two animals had fun playing in the garden when Haruka and Michiru arrived. "Finally!" Sakura called out, relieved to see that Haruka was alright. In the past two hours, she had made up various images of Haruka committing suicide, and she had drove herself into panic with that. Now, the elderly woman threw herself into the stunned blonde's arms. Michiru frowned and kicked her mothers leg slightly. "Mom, this is _my_ girlfriend your hugging to death!" "I was so worried." Sakura explained while Haruka just stared down at her dumbfounded. "Worried?" Haruka now asked. "Yes." Sakura admitted. "I thought you would do something stupid." Michiru just sighed and grabbed Harukas hand. "Come on, honey, let's go and have dinner!" Haruka nodded, and all three of them made their way into the kitchen. While Michiru started to cook, Sakura read the local newspaper, the "Daisuka Gazette". "Oh, look!" the elderly woman suddenly called out. "Instead of that weird meeting, theirs casino night tomorrow in the local bar. What do you think, shall we go there?" "I don't know if this is a good idea." Haruka answered, frowning. "Satoshi and Hiroshi will be there, and I don't wanna get into a fight. Again." Michiru, on the other hand, seemed to like the suggestion her mother had made. "I think we should go to the casino night, Haruka." She agreed, and Haruka gave her a worried look. "You really think so, Michi?" "Sure. Look, if you keep hiding up here, Satoshi and Hiroshi will be able to spread more rumors. But if you go down into the village more often, the other inhabitants will find out that you are a very nice person. Just as I found out." Haruka sighed when Michiru looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "How could I deny you something when you look at me like that? If you want it so badly, we will go down to the casino night, honey." Michiru smiled and planted a kiss on her lover's mouth. "Great. I love you Haruka!" "I love you more." Haruka stated, and Michiru giggled. "Are you sure about that?" "One hundred percent." The both women smiled at each other, and Sakura watched them, also grinning from ear to ear. _"I bet casino night will be great." She thought to herself. __"And if anyone attacks Haruka or Michiru, I'll kick his sorry ass." With that, Sakura helped her daughter with cooking while Haruka went out to play with her dogs until dinner was ready. _


	12. Default Chapter

Haruka spent the night at her own house this time, since Sakura demanded that she „wanted to sleep peacefully and not be disturbed from moaning the whole night!". "I'll come over to you tomorrow morning." Haruka promised, and Michiru nodded. "Okay, honey. Sleep well." "How could I, if you're not with me?" Haruka sighed, and Michiru smiled at her. Haruka kissed her love goodbye and left, taking her two dogs with her. She reached her home, entered and stood in the hallway, thinking about the last days again. The blonde leaned against the door and thanked God for sending Michiru to her before she walked over into the living room and turned on the TV.

The next day went by really quick. Haruka arrived at Michirus house at 9:00 a.m., waking Michiru and Sakura with her pounding against the door. Michiru came trotting down the stairs, a tired look at her face, her hair adorably tousled from sleeping. "Morning." Haruka grinned when her love opened the door, holding up two brown bags. "I went down to Goemon's and brought us rolls and marmalade, for breakfast." Michiru smiled and rubbed her eyes. "That's nice from you, Haruka. Come in." she stepped aside and allowed her girlfriend to enter her house. Haruka greeted the smaller woman with a gentle kiss before saying: "Sorry for waking you up, hon." "It's okay. Mom is still asleep, anyway, so we'll be alone for now." Michiru answered, a mischief glint in her blue eyes. Haruka smirked and asked: "And that means?" As an answer, Michiru grabbed the taller blonde and sealed her mouth with a passionate kiss.

"You look great in a tuxedo, hon. Please don't undress now." Michiru begged while Haruka stood in front of the aqua haired woman's huge mirror and looked at herself critically. The blonde wore a black tuxedo, combined with a white button shirt and a darkblue tie, and Michiru tried really hard to convince her love to wear that for casino night. Haruka shot one last longing look at her jeans and pullover that laid on Michirus bed and finally gave in. "Fine, I'll wear the tuxedo. Just for you, love." Michiru grinned from ear to ear and threw herself into Harukas arms. That was when Sakura came trotting in, dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress that was very similar to Michirus, only that the younger woman's was darkblue, matching Harukas tie. "Are you ready to go, my darlings?" the elder woman beamed, and both Haruka and Michiru nodded. "Great. So, let's go and win some money." Haruka looked into her wallet and counted the money she had – 2000 yen – grinned and answered: "I'll take all their money." Michiru smiled and slapped Harukas behind. "I'm sure you will, sweetie. Now, let's get down in the village."

Hiroshi, who had volunteered for the bouncer job, leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the bar where casino night was held and greeted the inhabitants that walked in, ready to win – or rather loose – a lot of money. His eyes grew wide when he saw a familiar car stopping at a parking lot and three women getting out of it. "It's the freak!" Hiroshi talked to himself. Michiru, Sakura and Haruka approached the bar when suddenly Hiroshi stepped into Harukas way. "Sorry, but I can't let you in." he smugly said. "Why not?" Haruka asked friendly. Hiroshi gulped; he had counted on Haruka leaving immediately when he wouldn't let her in. "You see, you…could scare the kids." He quickly made up an excuse. Haruka just grinned. "There are no kids, Hiroshi. And now let me in." Hiroshi finally saw that he couldn't keep Haruka from entering and gave the door free with a sigh. "Thanks a lot, Hiroshi." Haruka answered, giving the angered man a flashing smile. Michiru took her hand and whispered: "Well done, love." Haruka smiled, and the trio entered the bar. All inhabitants stared at Haruka, but the tall blonde pretended not to notice and calmly walked over to Goemon, who waved to her across the room. "Hi Haruka!" the old man called out, surprised and happy to meet his friend at casino night. "Hi Goemon." Haruka greeted, smiling and shaking the old man's hand. "You here to win money, huh?" Goemon asked grinning, and Haruka nodded. "Sure. I'll leave that bar as a rich woman." "Rich sludge face would be closer to the target." Someone in the crowd said. Haruka turned around, anger in her teal eyes. "Well, I prefer being a rich sludge face to being a poor asshole, thanks a lot." She replied. Much to her surprise, all the other guests started to laugh at her glibly answer. "Seems like she told you how the wind blows, Kaino!" one guy yelled, and a teenager joined him: "Go, Haruka!" Haruka blushed – she never would have thought that someone of the village inhabitants actually knew her first name – and smiled sheepishly. The teenager walked up to her, extending her right hand. "Shane's the name." She grinned. Haruka took the offered hand and shook it, smiling. "I'm host of the black-jack desk over there." Shane now said. "Wanna come and play?" "Sure", Haruka and Michiru agreed, while Sakura peeked over to the Roulette desk. "I'll go and play roulette." She then said. "See you later." And with that, the elder woman vanished in the crowd while Haruka and Michiru made their way over to the Blackjack desk, holding hands all the time.


	13. Default Chapter

A thin trail of sweat made it's way over the rough, scarred flesh of Harukas right cheek while the tall blonde concentrated on her cards. She currently had a ten and a seven; if you play Blackjack, you should try to reach 21 points, and with 17 you often lose. "Want another one, Haruka?" Shane asked, grinning. "Yeah." Haruka answered, and Shane handed her a card. Haruka dared to look at it, and much to her relief she found out that she had received a four – that made 21 points for her. "I've got enough." The blonde grinned. Haruka waited until the other players were finished, then showed her cards. "21, I win!" The other players made long faces while Haruka took their money and stood up. "Time to head for another game." Next to her, Michiru rose from her seat and smiled. "Right, love. You won enough here." The two women smiled at each other, and Haruka started to make her way towards the bar, to get a drink for Michiru and herself. The barkeeper, a tall blonde man with a piercing in his left eyebrow, smiled at Haruka and asked: "What can I give you, young lady?" Haruka was stunned and just stared at him for a few seconds before she found back into reality. "One whisky, with ice please, and one soda." She ordered. The barkeeper grinned and prepared the drinks before handing them to Haruka. "Thanks." The blonde paid her drinks and looked for Michiru; when she didn't see her love, she shrugged and raised her glass of whisky to have a first little sip. Suddenly, Haruka felt something hard hitting her wrist, she yelped and let go of the glass. It fell to the floor and shattered into thousand pieces, whisky splattering everywhere. "Hey, what the…" The barkeeper yelled. Haruka felt herself being grabbed, then someone turned her around roughly and pushed her against the bar, causing her to hit her back at the wood. Haruka gasped when a sharp sting of pain ran along her spine, and her eyes went wide when she saw who had her in his grip. 

Michiru stood with a group of people, chatting with them; she had lost Haruka on her way to the bar, and a woman who had introduced herself as Satoshi's wife had stopped her for a little talking. The aqua haired woman was ripped out of the conversation when Goemon grabbed her arm. "Michiru, Michiru, come! Quick!" The old man yelped. Michiru eyed him, curious. "What is it, Goemon?" "Haruka…Satoshi…" The aqua haired woman didn't hear the rest of Goemons words. She quickly hurried over to the bar, and the sight that was exposed to her almost made her heart stop. A small crowd of people stood and watched, while Satoshi held Haruka against the bar. The blonde woman's nose was bleeding heavily, and Michiru immediately saw that it was broken. Satoshi just lashed out to hit the defenseless blonde once more when Michiru screamed: "Leave her alone!" Satoshi turned around to her without letting go of Harukas collar. The blonde moaned in pain, almost unconscious; her nose was still bleeding and sent waves of pain through her body. "Stay out of this." Satoshi now hissed. "That's between the freak and me." Michiru looked at Haruka helpless, not knowing what to do. That was when another female voice spoke up. "No, it isn't." Heads turned in order to look at the person who had spoken, and everyone could see that it was Shane who was making her way through the crowd, over to Michiru. "Leave Haruka alone." The teenager now ordered. "She didn't do anything to you." Satoshi just grinned. "Make me leave her alone, young girl." "Why are you doing this?" Sakura suddenly showed up next to Michiru and Shane, anger in her eyes. Michiru stepped out of the crowd, tears shimmering in her blue eyes. The other people in the bar just stared in shock when she started to talk. "You just attack her because she's different, don't you, Satoshi?" Satoshi didn't know what to say, and Michiru talked on, her voice getting softer and softer. "You attack her because she's easy to pick on, and because you know that no one will defend her. You made her live a living hell with the rumors you spread, and there was absolutely nothing Haruka could do about it. Your son and his friends attack her, just out of boredom, and you know that she couldn't fight back at all." By now, the whole bar had fallen silent, and everyone listened to Michirus words. Slowly, the village people realized that every word that left Michirus mouth was true. "You don't even know her." Michiru now whispered, the tears finally running down her cheeks. She calmly walked over to Satoshi, took Harukas arm and pulled her out of the man's grip. Haruka stumbled and almost fell, but Sakura quickly jumped to the blonde's side and supported her. "Let's go." Michiru said, her voice shaking from tears. Sakura nodded, and the two women took Haruka between them. After they had left, there was dead silence in the bar. 


	14. Default Chapter

Harukas dogs both flinched when an ear-piercing scream shattered the peace of the night. Michiru quickly hugged her lover while the doctor gave the blonde an excusing look. "I'm sorry, Miss Tenoh, but I had to set the bone." Haruka just nodded, tears running from her teal eyes, while Michiru gently stroke her back. The doctor finished attending to Harukas nose and leaned back. "There. All done. Your nose should heal perfectly, Miss Tenoh, but it could happen that it turns out to be a little bent in the end." "Thanks." Haruka answered softly while whipping her eyes out. The doctor smiled and stood up. "I have to leave now. If any problems occur from your nose, call me." "Okay, thanks." Haruka shook the doctors hand, and he left. "Oh, my poor sweetie." Haruka managed a weak smile before she said: "I think I'll go to bed. My head hurts." "Okay." Michiru replied. She kissed her love, and Haruka vanished into the bedroom while Michiru sat down at the kitchen table, next to Sakura. "How are you feeling?" The elder woman asked. Michiru just shrugged. "Not to well. I feel so sorry for Haruka…" "Me too, Michiru. I never would have thought that people could be so mean." Sakura sighed. "And it isn't even Harukas fault!" Michiru now cried out, new tears springing to her eyes. "Do they think that Haruka _wants to look the way she does? Do they think that she's happy with it?" Sakura just put an arm around her daughter while the aqua haired woman let out all the thoughts that had piled up inside her. "You should've seen her, mom. It took her so long to accept my friendship…she was so afraid to get hurt that she would've preferred living alone to being with me first…these people down there shattered ever inch of self- confidence Haruka had left after that accident." Michiru sobbed before she spoke out the words that had bothered her since she had met Haruka for the first time. "It's a miracle that she didn't commit suicide…I couldn't stand living here six years all alone, with no one to talk to." "She's really strong." Sakura answered, patting her daughter's hand. Michiru managed a weak smile and whipped her tears away. "Yes, I guess she has to be." The aqua haired woman admitted before letting out a huge yawn. "I'll go and join Haruka in sleeping. Good night, mom." "Good night, hon. Sleep well." Sakura smiled, and Michiru vanished into the bedroom._

The aqua haired woman undressed in the darkness, since she didn't want to turn on the light and wake Haruka in the process. Michiru smiled when soft snoring sounds came from the bed; she crawled under the covers and snuggled up close to Haruka, who put both arms around her in her sleep. "I love you." Michiru whispered into the sleeping blonde's ear, stroking her face while talking. The scar tissue felt rough under her fingers, and Haruka mumbled something inaudible before turning around, her right arm falling on Michirus chest in the process. Michiru smiled and snuggled even closer before she finally fell asleep. 

The next morning, Michiru awoke earlier than Haruka. She carefully climbed out of her lover's arms and out of the bed and started to get dressed when behind her a husky voice said: "Morning, love." Michiru turned around and looked at Haruka who laid in bed, hands behind her head, and smiled at her. "Good morning hon." The aqua haired woman chirped. Harukas smile widened, and she patted the spot next to her. "Why already stand up, honey, it's eight o'clock. Come to bed again…?" "Oh, why not." Michiru answered and jumped into the bed, kissing Haruka deeply after she had landed. After the kiss, Haruka smiled and stroke her love's hair. "I love you, Michiru." The blonde then whispered. "And I'm so happy that you came here. You…you gave a sense to my life." "Oh, Haruka…" Michiru whispered, touched by her lover's words. Haruka smiled and planted a light kiss on Michirus cheek. The blonde pulled her girlfriend closer to her, and they stayed like that for one hour.

When both Haruka and Michiru finally found their way out of bed, Sakura was already awake and made breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning you two lovebirds!" the elder woman chirped when Haruka and Michiru entered the kitchen, both rubbing their eyes. "Morning." Haruka yawned and took a seat at the kitchen table, only to find a cup of black coffee in front of her the next second. "Oh, thanks, Miss Kaioh." The blonde grinned, and Sakura returned the grin. "Please, Haruka, call me Sakura. After all I'm almost your mother in law." Both Haruka and Michiru blinked. "Mother in law?" Michiru asked. "Haruka, is there something I should know?" Haruka chuckled. "No, not really. I think your mother is having dreams of a white wedding for her daughter." Sakura blushed. "Of course. Which mother doesn't?" All three women laughed, and Haruka shook her head. The atmosphere was destroyed when the doorbell rang. "Oh no." Haruka moaned. "Who could that be, it's so early in the morning!" "I'll just go and look." Michiru answered, stood up and hurried over to the door. She opened, and the sight that was exposed to her almost made her heart stop. After a few moments of shock, she yelled: "HARUKA!"


	15. Default Chapter

Haruka heard her love's scream and immediately came running over, followed by an anxious Sakura. "Michiru, what happened? Are you al…" The last word "alright" got stuck in Harukas throat when she saw what laid on the doorstep. Her face went pale, and she let out a shocked gasp: _"Rover!"_

The black dog laid on the doorstep, looking up at his master with pain filled eyes. There was a huge gash at his left side, and two of his legs were obviously broken. "Michiru, call the vet." Haruka said, her voice flat. Michiru just nodded and hurried over to the phone while Haruka knelt down next to her hurt dog, gently stroking his fur. "Don't worry, Rover. You'll be alright." The blonde whispered. Michiru returned and informed her love: "The vet will be here any minute. Just hold on, Rover." Suddenly Haruka looked up at her, shock in her eyes. "Where's Lord?" she then asked. Michiru frowned, and in the next second Haruka called out: "Lord! _Lord!!" When there was no answer, Haruka came to her feet immediately. "Michiru, you stay here with Rover. I'll go looking for Lord, okay?" Michiru just nodded, Haruka put on her leather jacket and quickly hurried into the woods. _

"Lord? Lord!" Haruka walked through the forest, yelling her second dogs name all the time. Suddenly she heard a soft barking sound coming from a nearby clearing and hurried over in the direction. She found Lord, lying on the ground, one of his legs sticking away in an unnatural angle. "Dear God." Haruka whispered while she hurried over to her dog. "Lord, my poor boy…who did this to you?" "Don't you know it? Then you aren't just ugly, you're also stupid." A voice suddenly said. Haruka spun around to see Satoshi standing behind her. She unconsciously took a step back and looked at him slightly frightened. Her uneasy feeling turned into pure horror when Satoshi pulled a big knife from his belt. "I told you to leave, freak." He hissed. "I told you so often, but you wouldn't listen. Now get what you deserve!" And with that, he launched himself at Haruka, the knife glistening in the sun. 

"Life is boring." Shane sighed and gulped down her coke. Next to her, another teenager named Makoto just nodded. The two girls sat in the local bar, since it was Sunday and there was no school, drinking coke and waiting for something interesting to happen. Goemon sat at the bar, chatting with the bartender, when suddenly a female voice screamed next to the door: "Dear God! She's bleeding!" Everyone who was at the bar turned to look, and what they saw made them gasp. Haruka stood leaning against the timber set; she pressed her right arm against her stomach, and blood trickled down on the floor. "Please…" the blonde now moaned, "I need…help…" Shane jumped up as fast as lightning and rushed over to Haruka, reaching her just in time to catch her when her legs gave away. The blonde fell into the teenagers arms, and in the process her arm slid from her stomach so everyone could see the three stab wounds. "Oh God." Shane gasped. Next to her Makoto showed up, and asked Haruka: "Haruka, where's Michiru?" "At…at the vet." Haruka whispered, blood running from her mouth. Goemon hurried over to the phone and called the ambulance, while Makoto ran out of the bar to inform Michiru. To Shane, it now was clear why Haruka came down to the bar instead of going to the vet immediately: the bar was closest to the road that led from her house into the village, and she probably didn't have enough strength to make it over to the vet in her condition. "Hold on Haruka." Shane now said, stroking her friend's blonde hair while talking. "Just hold on, okay?"

Michiru and Sakura sat in the vet's waiting room, when suddenly the door burst open and a young girl with long brown hair crashed in. "Michiru Kaioh?" the girl yelped, and Michiru gave her an anxious look. "Yes?" she then said. "Haruka…" the girl panted, and Michiru jumped up. "What is with Haruka?" she asked, panic rising inside her. "She's at the bar…someone hurt her!" "What?!" Michiru yelled, causing all the other people in the waiting room to flinch. Makoto just nodded, and Michiru quickly put her coat on. "Mom, stay here. I have to go to Haruka!" Before Sakura could say anything, Michiru had dashed out of the room and was running down the street that led to the bar. 

When Michiru arrived at the tavern, the ambulance car already stood outside. Two paramedics carried a stretcher out of the bar, and Haruka laid on it, her eyes closed. Michiru almost broke down when she saw the bloodstains on her love's shirt, and she increased her speed. She reached the ambulance car just in time, a second before the two back doors were closed. "Wait!" the aqua haired woman yelled. "Don't drive without me! I'm her lover!" The two paramedics gave her an odd look, but they left the doors open long enough for Michiru to climb in. When she finally sat inside next to Haruka, the doors were closed and the car drove off. 


	16. Default Chapter

Michiru almost got down on her knees, but doctor Takawashi didn't give in. „Sorry, Miss Kaioh, but I can't let you in the operation room. You can visit her after we took care of her." Michiru sighed and finally stopped her begging. Instead she asked: "What happened to her?" "Apparently, someone stabbed her with a knife. Three wounds in the stomach, one in the abdomen, a few centimeters underneath her navel. She was lucky that the attacker didn't stab her peritoneal, or her intestine." Michiru covered her mouth with one hand in shock. "Dear God. Who would do such a thing?" She didn't let the poor doc time to answer, since she found the answer herself. "Satoshi." "Yamada Satoshi?" Takawashi asked, and Michiru nodded. Takawashi considered this for a moment. "Could be right." He then said. "He really hates Miss Tenoh." Michiru nodded and sighed. "We'll have to wait for Miss Tenoh to wake up, she'll be able to tell us who did this to her." Takawashi then said. Right after his last word, the door of the operation room opened and two male nurses rolled out a bed. Haruka laid in it, her eyes closed, obviously unconscious. "Haruka!" Michiru immediately rushed to her lover's side and accompanied the two male nurses into the room they put Haruka in. As soon as the two men had left, Michiru took a seat next to her lover and gently stroke her face. Haruka moaned and opened her eyes. "Hey." Michiru said softly. Haruka managed a weak smile, although her stomach hurt like hell. "Hey darling." She replied, her voice thin and husky. "How are you feeling?" Michiru asked concerned, and Haruka closed her eyes. "Terrible." Came the honest reply. Michiru sighed and planted a kiss on Harukas cheek. "Tell me who did this to you." She then demanded. "Satoshi." Haruka answered, telling her the whole story afterwards. When she was finished, Michirus face was red with anger. "That asshole!" she cursed, and Harukas eyes bulged out. Before Michiru could continue her tirade, the door opened and a familiar – and unwanted – man poked his head in. Haruka just stared before she said: "Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi walked into the room, obviously feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Hi Haruka." The young man said, looking down on the floor. "Hi." Haruka answered while Michiru just stared and said nothing. "What do you want?" the blonde asked, and Hiroshi fiddled with the hemline of his shirt. "I'm sorry." He suddenly blurted out. Haruka's eyebrows shot up. "Sorry?" Michiru asked, still angry. "Sorry for what? For making Harukas live a living hell?" "Yes." Hiroshi answered, "and for all the other things we did to her. To you." He looked at Haruka directly and spoke on. "I thought that the rumor thing wasn't that bad", Michiru let out a small hiss, "but now Satoshi went too far. First he hurt your dogs, and now he hurt you…I really tried to stop him from doing that, but he wouldn't listen!" Haruka sighed. "Where is Satoshi now?" Michiru asked. "I don't know." Hiroshi admitted. "When he went off to slaughter you, Haruka, I quickly hurried home and called the police. They'll be searching for him by now, I guess." "Good." Haruka said, giving the nervous Hiroshi a slight smile. "Don't worry, Hiroshi, I won't pull you into this by telling the police about your behavior towards me." Hiroshi also managed a little smile, and Michiru finally calmed down. "I suggest you try to find out if Satoshi is already caught, Hiroshi." The aqua haired woman said, and Hiroshi nodded. "I'll be back when I know something." With that, he left, and Michiru turned back to Haruka. "Look look." The blonde grinned. "Hiroshi _does have a heart after all." "Wouldn't have guessed that." Michiru admitted. "When I saw him coming in, I thought he has something evil in mind." Haruka just shrugged and stifled a  yawn. "God, I'm tired." She then stated. "I'll let you have your sleep now." Michiru offered, stood up and kissed her lover goodbye. "See you tomorrow, hon." "See you tomorrow, sweetie." Haruka replied, and Michiru left._

Three weeks later 

"I'm so happy they finally let you out." Michiru sighed while she walked out of the hospital next to Haruka. "Yeah, me too." Haruka sighed. "But I'm even happier that Satoshi is in jail." Michiru just nodded, taking her hand while the two walked down the stairs and to Michirus car, where Sakura already waited. "I think we can live peacefully now." Haruka stated. "Now that Satoshi is gone…maybe I will be accepted." "I think you will." Michiru answered, smiling. "The night after my first visit, my phone practically burned. Every single inhabitant called and left Get well messages for you." Haruka grinned and shook her head before she got into the car. Michiru also jumped in, and Sakura drove off, up on the hill to Michiru's house. But all three women knew that she didn't just drive home; she also drove into a new life for Haruka. 

THE END!!!

Author's final notes: It's finished. Crap! *lol* I really loved this story, and now I'm sad that it's over. Maybe there'll be a sequel, if anyone is interested in it *gg*

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk


End file.
